Destiny Awaits
by Laufeyson'sWife
Summary: In the midst of war and chaos, a new spectre learns to balance her duties and her fears as the galaxy continues to produce more challenges for her to overcome. Takes place after the events of The Guardian: Exodus From The Past. Rated M for language and adult situations.


**Hello everyone.**

**Welcome to the third part of the Guarian. This takes place 20 years after the Reaper War. For my returning followers, thanks for checking this out. For new readers, welcome, and I hope you enjoy.**

**New readers are not forced to read the past two stories, but it is recommended.**

**Please feel free to rate, review and even PM me if you have anything you'd like to say. (:**

**Thanks!**

* * *

There was a quiet hum sounding through the Wyandot as Rayhel Vakarian looked over the data pads of the new squad mates on her ship. She let out a small sigh as she read their files, unsure of what to think about their presence. She was used to the small team she had and had grown exceptionally close to them rather quickly, despite her initial concern for making friends while on the job. The four turians were a strong team, and they got things done, all of them receiving plenty of medals and high praise in the military. The new members of her crew were people she didn't know or trust, and that made her talons itch. She hated new people, which made it easy to be a spectre, as she chose who was on her ship and who was not. The turian military asked for her to accept the four soldiers when she last docked on Palaven, stating that their men needed to be stationed and she needed more crew members. She reluctantly agreed, but not without consulting her three most-trusted men first.

Catus was the first she asked. He was her executive officer now, and she trusted him completely. He was a good man and a hell of a soldier. He had dedicated himself to the job long before he was put on the Wyandot, but after Rayhel's untimely abduction a while back, he had made it a point to watch her back more closely, though the other two turian crew members of hers had done the same. She didn't blame them. Cerberus had stooped to a nasty reputation after the war had ended. Catus had been like a brother to her, and she valued his opinion in the highest regard.

He had expressed his concerns about the new crew members, as one in particular had quite a colorful background of disobeying his commanding officers. The soldier in question had mouthed off twice after boarding Rayhel's ship, and Catus was quick to put him in his place, but he didn't trust that the turian wouldn't give his captain a hard time. Rayhel could certainly handle herself, as she was the top-ranking hand-to-hand officer on the ship, though she rightfully should be, but that didn't stop Catus from worrying. Paranoia ran deep in all four of them, though they didn't find it to be a bad thing; it only brought them closer together as a team.

Leon was the second person for Rayhel to ask. He was quite young, and though he was quite the jouster, Rayhel trusted his opinion and when she asked, he gave it honestly. Leon was the second-highest ranking hand-to-hand officer on her ship, and as her staff lieutenant, he had the most knowledge on the four unfamiliar turians. Next to her staff commander, of course.

Rayhel had made it a point to ask Tavus his opinion on the squad mates last, as she knew he was the most protective over her. His position on her ship allowed him access to all of the crew's files, personal or military. He was skilled at his job, among other things, and she knew he was concerned about new people watching their backs in a firefight. He had just recently been stationed on the Wyandot again, after going through some intense training required of him following his promotion.

She looked over to the turian who slept soundly in her bed, smiling slightly as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. She silently wondered why it had taken her so long to admit her feelings for him, and she was glad that he had been so resilient about getting her to cave. They enjoyed their time together. She'd gained a lover and a best friend. He accepted her unconditionally, human traits included. Her mandibles flared for a moment before she looked away. She loved him, but she wished she had the courage to tell him about the particular human trait that she was currently struggling with.

She sat the data pads down beside her before leaning her elbows on her knees with a long sigh. She rubbed her face, wishing she could get some sleep before their mission tomorrow. They'd be hitting the mass relay to get to Rannoch soon, but her mind was still on other things. She shook her head. She wished she could shake the worry that was creeping into almost every thought she had these days. Her mind wandered to her father, wondering what her parents were doing at that moment. She laughed slightly to herself, knowing she shouldn't be concerned. Her parents were well-equipped to deal with anything that came their way.

She felt Tavus shift behind her and she remained still, not wanting to wake him. She figured one of them should get the rest required for their mission tomorrow. She jumped slightly as his arm snaked around her waist, his soft purr in her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading files."

"You mean the files that are laying over there?" he said with a humored tone as he looked over to the abandoned disks.

"Yeah."

He nuzzled his face gently to hers. She closed her eyes, a contented sigh escaping her at the touch. Her bright green eyes found his blue ones, an uncontrollable smile flaring onto her mandibles. He simply laughed, pressing his lips to hers for a moment before he pulled at her, persuading her to lay down with him. She grabbed the data pads and sat them on her desk before looking back to her lover. He held her close to his body before he let out a long sigh.

"Go to sleep, Ray. We have a long day tomorrow."

"I can't sleep." she said, her head resting on his plated chest.

"Not comfortable?"

"I'm comfortable. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I can't tell sometimes. You don't purr, or whatever you call the noises I make."

"I can't."

"I know." She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes as he looked down to her. "What?"

"Don't make fun of me."

He let out a small laugh, closing his eyes again.

"Never."

She shook her head before resting it against him again, her mind wandering for a while longer before her eyes finally became much too heavy for her to keep open, and she slowly fell asleep.

It didn't take long for the nightmares to start up again. The large, sentient machines, the way they walked on their legs, the long, red beams that shot from their very core. The world it stood on was a mess, vehicles flipped over, bodies lying motionless everywhere, soldiers rushing in to fight off the enemy threat. She could see familiar faces, people she loved and cared about, firing their weapons at the reaper. She saw her father, running in to fight, the rest of the people fading away as the large creature focused on him. She knew she was helpless to do anything, to be his aid in the fight, to pull him from the line of fire. Slowly, it seemed, the beam shot out, meeting her father with a blast of red before it let out the long, dreadful noise that it always did.

Rayhel gasped, her eyes opening quickly as she shot up in bed, searching the room frantically for the reaper. Tavus was quick to wake next to her, his arms wrapping around her gently. She snapped her eyes over to him, and he saw the worry there. She stared at him, her breathing slowly fading to normal before she leaned into him, wanting nothing more than his arms to be her shield from everything the galaxy had to offer.

"Are you alright?" Tavus asked cautiously.

"Yeah." she breathed.

"Pardon me if I don't believe you."

"Just... Hold me."

He tightened his arms around her, making sure she was comforted as he leaned back against the wall that met the head of their bed. She began to relax in his arms, allowing him to relax in turn, his eyes slowly shutting as his worry dissipated and sleep took over him. Rayhel knew Tavus was asleep and she didn't mind; she had no desire to explain to him the reason for her lack of sleep as of late. The dream returned to the front of her mind as she stared at the far wall of her room. That noise they made... She cringed, moving away from Tavus to sit up, rubbing her face as she attempted to distract herself. She hastily grabbed the stuffed horse on her nightstand, gripping it tightly as she remembered her birthday. She smiled at the memory, her anxiety fading slightly as she thought of her family back at home. She looked over to the Pyjak that slept on her desk, the small creature in a tight ball on top of her paperwork. After a moment of mulling over the things that typically calmed her down after her nightmares, she decided that sleep wasn't going to come to her tonight. She got to her feet, throwing her casuals on and grabbing a towel before making her way out of the room to find the showers.

* * *

Rayhel stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes narrowed as she watched the four new crew members shift periodically, her more experienced team mates watching them with the same intensity that she was. She finally looked over to the three of them, letting out a small sigh.

"Well. What do you think?"

"Shifty as hell." Leon said, looking over at her. "Remember the first time you saw us? Our attention was unshakable."

"Focus." she replied, shaking her head at him.

"I'd talk to the new guy first." Tavus told her. "He seems... Antsy."

"Which one is he?"

"Octavius Anvik. Serviceman, third class. Fresh out of boot."

"What the hell is he doing on a spectre's ship?" Leon asked, lowering his browplates as he looked over to Tavus.

"I told them I could rope him in." Rayhel replied. "I told them it wasn't a good idea, but they insisted. I told them I would treat him no different than my veteran officers. They agreed it was for the best that I take him."

"He's probably scared shitless." he replied with a laugh.

Rayhel gave Leon a look before she stepped forward. All four of the turians fixed their attention as she stopped in front of them, her face hardening as she looked down at the younger turian. He didn't make eye contact with her.

"Serviceman Anvik." she said, her tone firm.

"Yes m'am."

"Fresh out of boot camp, I see. You think this is gonna be easy, boy?"

"No m'am."

"You know this is a spectre's vessel?"

"Yes m'am."

"You ready for what we're up against on Rannoch?"

"Yes m'am."

"I don't think you mean it, Anvik."

"I'm ready, m'am!"

"Fall in line."

He quickly stepped backwards, joining the other three as she walked back to her comrades.

"Why didn't you become a drill instructor?" Tavus asked with a smile. "You're scary when you want to be."

"Wasn't my thing." she replied, trying to hold back her smile to remain professional in front of the others. "Now who do I talk to?"

"I recommend talking to your new operations chief."

"Can't you just continue to do that job too?" she sighed.

"I can't oversea the entire crew of the Wyandot and operate the whole ship's console systems." Tavus laughed.

"I'm good, but not that good."

"Fine. I'll go talk to him." she said reluctantly, turning back to the other turians.

She put on her hard face again, stopping in front of her operations chief.

"Artus Rolarius."

"Yes m'am." he said calmly.

"I understand you're my new operations chief. We'll be working closely together."

"Yes m'am."

"I need to trust you at my personal terminal, can I do that?"

"Yes m'am."

"What clan are you from?"

"Edessen, m'am."

Rayhel took in the grey markings on his face for a moment. She knew the clan must have been small, as she hadn't seen the paint design before. She gave him a nod.

"Fall in line."

He did as he was told as she shifted to one of the turians that hadn't been talked to yet. She stopped in front of a turian with purple clan markings on his face.

"Garek Pavak."

"Yes m'am."

"You're an engineer."

"Yes m'am."

"What are your skills in combat?"

"I have an extensive history on the battlefield, m'am." he said. She saw the smug grin he was fighting to hold back.

"I am very effective."

"I asked _what _your skills were, Pavak."

"I have tech abilities, I can deploy drones, and hack anything you want me to."

"Sounds like you're a quarian."

"No m'am."

"Time will tell if you're more useful than they are."

"Yes m'am."

"Fall in line."

He did so as she shifted to the last turian standing in front of her. She was glad he was last; he was the one who had a history of disobeying his officers. She set a hard glare on her face as he glared right back.

"Septimus Hireck."

"Yes."

"Septimus Hireck." she repeated.

"Yes." he bit back.

"I am your captain, you will address me properly or I will beat it into your head until you do so."

He simply laughed before giving her a nod.

"Yes m'am."

"You better get your shit together, Hireck. You won't be given mercy from me."

"I'm not scared of you."

Rayhel stepped closer, her face inches from his.

"Not yet."

"Ever." he replied.

"Perhaps I should have you taste the floor of my ship before I trust you to work on it."

"Perhaps." he replied. "M'am."

"I've dealt with attitudes like yours before, boy. Needless to say, a beating took care of it." Tavus shook his head slightly as he remembered his first encounter with her, knowing she was talking about him. He watched as she challenged the male turian, who growled slightly now. She didn't hesitate to PT him, watching the other three as he started doing push-ups. "Anyone else have an attitude?"

No one else answered before she turned back to her crew mates with a slight shake of her head. Tavus gave her a grin.

"You sure you don't have a desire to be a drill instructor?"

"I don't care what the turian military wants, I'll drop him off at the nearest spaceport and leave him to rot."

"Regardless of his attitude, he's an experienced fighter."

"I don't care. I want to be able to trust my crew. His abilities on the battlefield don't phase me if I can't trust him on my six."

"That's why I'm always watching your six." Tavus said with a faint growl, his jealousy getting the better of him at the thought of anyone taking his place in watching her back.

"With all due respect, I don't feel comfortable with any of them on the ground yet." Catus said.

"Maybe the engineer." Leon pondered.

"No." Rayhel replied, looking over her shoulder at the three standing turians, the fourth still on the ground. She looked back to the others. "None of them yet. I need more time with them."

"We'll be at the mass relay soon." Catus said.

Rayhel gave him a nod before looking over to Tavus and Leon.

"I'd get them used to their stations for a bit. Observe them." Tavus said, not taking his eyes from the turian on the ground a ways away from them.

Rayhel followed his line of sight, turning to the other turians.

"Get up, Hireck." The turian did so with irritation, though she could tell he was glad to be done with the PT session.

"Done?"

"Yes m'am."

"Get your asses up to the CIC." she ordered. "Now."

They all walked away, nothing but the sound of their boots on the floor, none of them daring to say a word to eachother. Rayhel looked back to Catus.

"Watch them."

"Of course." he replied, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll be up shortly."

"Yes m'am."

* * *

The sight of the new operations chief at her terminal caused Rayhel to fight back her bitter feelings about the new crew mates on her ship. She reluctantly approached him, looking at the console for a long moment as he straightened up to greet her.

"M'am."

"You know what you're doing, Rolarius?"

"Yes m'am."

She shifted her eyes to him, giving him a nod before moving to the galaxy map. They were extremely close to the relay now. They'd be to Rannoch in mere hours.

Tavus made his way over to the operations chief, seeing that Rayhel was distracted before shaking his head to the turian that looked to him for orders.

"Keep the message terminal down." Tavus said quietly. "She hates having it up. She reads her messages in her cabin. Don't tell her when she's received new ones either."

Artus gave Tavus a nod.

"Thank you sir." he said, closing down the message terminal on the console.

"Don't turn on the scanner unless she specifically tells you to." Tavus added, pointing to the console.

"Right."

"She's very particular." Tavus said with a small laugh. "And she's a hard ass."

"I get that vibe." Artus said, glancing over at the captain as she watched the map intently.

"She's a good person." Artus looked over to Tavus after hearing the tone he spoke in. Tavus cleared his throat, giving him a stern look. "She'll kick your ass though. Don't underestimate her."

Artus laughed, looking back down at the console.

"She's a spectre." he replied. "I didn't think she was weak."

"She wasn't weak before her promotion."

"Yeah. Vakarian and all."

Tavus looked down at the console one more time before giving the man a pat on the shoulder.

"Just remember what I told you."

"Yes sir."

"Call me Tavus."

"Artus." he replied with a nod.

Tavus gave him a smile.

"Good man."

Rayhel looked over at Tavus as he walked away from the turian at her console. She lowered her browplates as he approached her.

"Everything look good, staff commander?"

"Is it strange not calling me chief anymore?" he replied with a grin. He took in the stern look she gave him, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. He let his smile fade, knowing she didn't want him treating her with affection in front of the crew. He cleared his throat. "Yes, everything looks good."

She stepped closer to him, her eyes on the turian behind him.

"And him?"

"I think he'll learn quickly."

"You trust too quickly."

"I don't trust him." Tavus replied, sinking into a hip. "I think he'll learn to work under your command quickly."

"If he doesn't, I'll blame his staff commander."

Tavus flared his mandibles, unable to suppress the love he had for the woman standing in front of him as she gave him a hard look.

"Of course." he said, noting how she raised a browplate at him. He then added, "M'am."

"Walk with me, Victus."

"Yes m'am."

Tavus followed her to the cockpit, unable to keep his eyes off of her form. He bit back a growl as they approached the front half of the ship. The pilot gave her a nod before she turned back to Tavus.

"We're going to be touching down on Rannoch soon."

"I know." Again she cocked a browplate at him, causing him to laugh. "M'am."

"Watch yourself, Victus."

"What is our mission, m'am?" he asked, giving her a wide smile.

Rayhel bit back her own smile as she stepped closer to him.

"There is a civil war about to break out amongst the quarians and the geth. We need to stabilize the situation, and make sure a war doesn't start."

"Turian military only sent one ship to do this?" Tavus asked with a scoff.

"I'm not acting on the behalf of turian military. I am acting on behalf of council space. I'm a spectre now. I have to do what is best for the galaxy, not just Palaven."

Tavus gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll do a good job, just like you always have."

"Somehow I still feel a bit nervous about it."

"Why? You have experience, your rank changing doesn't mean a thing. You're still good at what you do, Ray."

He saw her stern look return at the nickname he gave her, though she relaxed after a moment, letting herself confide in him in front of her pilot, who pretended to not hear a word that was being said.

"I have big shoes to fill." she said with a small voice.

"Your family name doesn't matter to the council. They asked because you're good at your job."

"My Dad is too." she countered. "Very good. Both of my parents are. Sparatus expects alot out of me."

"Don't worry about Sparatus." Tavus scoffed. "The council gave you spectre status because they trust you to do a good job. Your father had nothing to do with it."

Rayhel let out a short sigh as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't heard from them in a couple days..."

Tavus caught her tone and stepped forward, reaching out to touch her face. She looked up at him, her heart aching as she thought of her parents.

"They're fine, Ray."

"I don't-"

"Ray." She looked into his eyes, seeing the worry he had for her. "They're fine."

"Kiss me." His mandibles twitched into a smile before he brought his lips to hers. Rayhel felt herself relax at his touch. She silently wished it didn't have to end so soon, disappointment rising within her as he pulled away from her lips. She gave him a smile. "Thanks."

"Please stop worrying. We're going to kick ass down there."

"That's a last resort." she said, stepping back from him to regain her military stance. "We're going to use scare tactics, let both sides know that we won't tolerate a war. Quarians are pushing for council status. That will be declined if they declare war on the geth."  
"What if the geth declare war on the quarians?"

Rayhel shifted, shaking her head.

"Still working on that part."

Tavus gave her a nod before they both walked away from the cockpit, returning to the CIC in silence, Rayhel's mind racing to find a solution to the threat of war among the organics and synthetics. She shook her head in irritation. Organics and synthetics would always want to eliminate eachother, or so it seemed. Ever since she could remember, war was always a threat between the two. Her mind found it's way back to the reapers, back to her family and the long fight that had ensued to eliminate the machines. She thought of Shepard, her heart aching at the thought of the man responsible for the fate the galaxy now had, free from the threat of the reapers. Faint memories of the man flashed through her thoughts. His smile, the armor he always wore, the Normandy. She let out a sigh, shaking off the memories as she stared down at the galaxy map.

"Approaching mass relay, captain." the pilot said over the intercom.

"Let's do it." she replied, her eyes not leaving the map. "Everyone prepare for relay jump."

"All systems are a go, m'am." Catus said from the far side of the room.

"Good work, Crawlsky." she replied before looking to Leon. "Shisk, get yourself ready for touchdown. Victus, go with him."

Leon and Tavus saluted her before heading to the cargo bay and the back of the ship. Rayhel and Catus joined eachother silently. He gave her a nod as she scanned the CIC one more time.

"You have the deck."

"Thank you m'am."

Rayhel turned away from him, heading to the cargo bay to get herself ready to land on the quarian home world.

* * *

"Captain Vakarian."

Rayhel stopped as she was approached by the quarian admirals, her aunt among them.

"Admirals." she said, giving Tali Zorrah a nod.

"I am curious to know why the turian military has deployed troops to Rannoch." Admiral Xen said with a venomous tone.

Rayhel looked over at her, her facial expression blank.

"The turian military has not deployed troops to Rannoch." she said flatly. "I am here on behalf of the council."

"Council?" Tali questioned.

"Correct." Rayhel replied. "The council is concerned about the threat of war between the quarians and the geth."

"That is hardly any concern of the council's." Xen commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rayhel looked at her again, her patience wearing thin with the quarian.

"It is if you are pushing for council status."

"Captain Vakarian has a right to be here." Raan said, looking over at her fellow admiral. "We will accept aid from her."

"Don't mistake the reason we are here, admiral." Rayhel replied. "I am an advocate of peace, not a weapon against your enemies."

"Of course, captain." Tali said before the others could speak up.

Rayhel turned to her squad.

"Get acquainted with the admirals, boys. I need to speak with Tali alone."

"Yes m'am." they replied in unison, the two of them walking to the tent the quarians had set up before Rayhel looked to her aunt.

Tali smiled, closing the gap between them to hug the tall turian woman.

"It's been way too long." she said in an irritated tone.

"I agree." Rayhel replied, looking down at the quarian with a smile.

"Congratulations on your spectre status."

"Thanks, Tali."

"How are your parents?"

"Good."

"How are you?"

"Doing better." she replied, her mind wandering back to her abduction from months before.

"You sure?"

Rayhel let out a sigh.

"I think so."

"You have my support, if you have to make a call here."

"If I have to make the call between the geth and your people, do I still have your support?"

"Rayhel, I... I don't want a war to start, but I know the admirals will push for it."

"I thought Shepard had ended the bad feelings between you guys for good."

"He did for a while." Tali replied, her voice small as she hung her head slightly. "I know what he'd do if he were here... And I have to keep that in mind."

"I'm sure he'd take your side if the geth struck first."

"They won't, and you and I both know that."

Rayhel gave her a nod before looking towards the tent.

"So I'll ask you again," she said. "do I have your support?"

Tali looked up at her again, her expression a soft one.

"Yes."

Rayhel gave her a nod before pulling her in for another hug.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Agreed."

* * *

"I don't feel like we're leaving here without bloodshed." Rayhel said as she watched the holo image of her parents on her omni tool.

"History between the two races has always been a bit tense." her father replied. "It goes pretty far back."

"I don't think they've ever heard of by-gons." her mother commented. "Obviously."

Rayhel gave them a smile, an ache settling in her chest as she silently wished she was at home.

"Tali seems convinced that the quarians are going to strike." she said with a sigh.

"She has a job to do, Ray." Garrus said with indifference in his tone. "She can't help that."

"She said I have her support."

"Of course you do." said her mother. "She's your aunt."

Rayhel laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"She's a family friend, she's not my aunt by blood." she said. "She won't choose me over her entire race."

"You really wanna get into the 'relative by blood' thing?" Natasha laughed.

Rayhel looked away from her tool, the familiar anger filling her quickly.

"No." she said shortly.

"What else did Tali say?" Garrus asked to get his daughter's attention again.

"She said she couldn't ignore what Shepard would do if he were here."

"After all these years..." Natasha said with a small smile, leaning back in her chair.

Rayhel gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"Tali has always admired the commander." Garrus explained.

"Oh."

"She's right though." Natasha said. "Shepard would side with the geth too, if the quarians struck first."

"I would stay neutral to the situation in front of the admirals until you have to pick a side." Garrus advised.

Rayhel gave him a nod.

"I will." Before she could say anything else, a loud explosion sounded, the ship shaking violently. Her heart dropped at the notion of a fight going down outside. She closed out her tool quickly as she got to her feet and ran from her room. She rushed down the hallway, running into Catus as he tried alerting her of the attack. Seeing he was unharmed and the rest of the crew was waiting for orders, she lowered her browplates. "Status?"

"The explosion was a prime." he said, opening his omni tool and following her to the comm room.

"Why are primes blowing up outside?!" she hissed, seeing the fighting going on at the quarian post.

"I'm guessing the war has started."

"Not without us down there. Let's go."

Catus turned away from her as she marched to the cargo bay. He addressed the waiting crew members quickly, waving them over.

"Anyone that doesn't want to be geth bait better get their asses suited up. Let's go!"

The turians did as he told them, rushing to the cargo bay to get their armor and weapons prepared. Tavus joined Rayhel by her locker.

"Ready for this?"

"I need to know what caused it." she replied, fastening the clasps on her boot as her tool beeped with a transmission. Her voice shook in anger. "Vakarian."

"Let me in!"

She opened the cargo bay doors at the familiar voice of her aunt, seeing the quarian rush onto the ship in exhaustion, letting out quick breaths as she approached Rayhel.

"What the hell happened?!"

"We attacked first."

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I couldn't!" Tali replied. "The admirals shut down the communication towers so the geth couldn't anticipate our attack."

"We need to get out there." Rayhel said, turning back to her locker to finish putting on her armor.

Tavus could feel the anger radiating from her as she fastened the straps on her chest plate. They both readied themselves with weapons, Rayhel grabbing her father's rifle, hesitating for a short moment to look at it before strapping it to her back.

"Will the military send more ships?" Tali asked nervously.

Rayhel looked over at her.

"I need to contact the councilor." she replied, looking around at the rest of her men as they stood ready in record time. Her eyes landed on Catus. "I want my ship in the air right now, Crawlsky."

"Yes m'am." he replied, walking away to get to the cockpit.

Tavus watched her walk away, seeing that she was scared through the act of anger she put on for everyone else. In their time as soldiers, none of them had seen a war. She was the only one with the experience of living during a war, and she had been just five years old. He looked around to Leon, who didn't look back. The rest of them all seemed to bear the weight of the situation in that long silent moment that their captain walked away to get to the councilors.

Rayhel felt the Wyandot lift as she walked down the hallway to reach the comm room. She raised a link to the council, waiting impatiently as they established a link back to her.

"Vakarian. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Tevos asked.

"The quarians are striking against the geth." she told them.

"Are you surprised?" Valern asked, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"Not really, but I'm not just going to sit around either."

"We sent you on this mission for a reason, we'd hope you wouldn't just wait for them to kill eachother." Sparatus said with a humored tone.

Rayhel looked over to the turian, trying not to let her fear show, though she knew he saw it regardless.

"What do I do?"

"You are able to make that call for yourself." he replied. "You are a spectre. It is in your discretion."

"I told the quarians I would aid the side that was struck upon first."

"Then you fight for the geth." Tevos said.

"Is there something you're not clear on?" Valern asked.

Rayhel let out a short sigh, shaking her head.

"We're one ship." she replied. "I have yet to train my men to take on spectre missions. None of them have seen action that equals that of a war."

"What do you need?" Sparatus asked.

Rayhel knew the turian would do anything she asked of him, as he knew her mother well, and wouldn't allow her to fail if he had any way to stop it. She looked at him with shaken confidence.

"Troops."

"How many?"

"How many ships can you send?"

"All of them." he said with a short laugh. "How many do you want?"

"Twenty."

"Done."

"The asari will not be assisting anyone in the war." Tevos told her.

"The salarians will not be participating either." Valern agreed.

"We support your actions regardless." Tevos added.

"Thank you, councilors."

Tevos and Valern cut off their comm links. Sparatus remained, staring back at Rayhel. She stepped closer to the holo image.

"Thank you."

"I will be pulling veteran officers only." he warned.

"Please-"

"You need experienced soldiers." he reminded her. "You will get veteran officers."

Rayhel hated the idea, knowing he'd ask her father to aid the war effort.

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure you want to do this? You are declaring war on the quarians."

"I can't ignore the geth." she replied. "They have proven their worth and the fact that they are able to feel emotion. They aren't just machines. They're people."

"I wasn't questioning your reasoning."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ships should be there within two days."

"I am taking my men down there and we're going to fight."

"It's your call."

"It is."

"I wish you the best of luck, Vakarian."

She saw him reach forward to disconnect the link before she stepped forward again, catching his attention once more.

"When you ask my Dad to lead the troops you gather, don't tell him I'm already fighting. He'll tell my mother... She'll already be having a hard time with him leaving to fight without her."

"I will keep it to myself." he agreed.

She gave him an appreciative nod before his holo image vanished. She let out a long sigh, enjoying the silence for a moment before turning to the doorway, suddenly wishing she had gotten more sleep the previous night.


End file.
